There is known from GB Patent 2435722 an electrical connector for quickly fixing and connecting an electrical device to an electricity grid in a ceiling. The electrical connector is fixed in an electrical fixture by means of a bayonet system.
This device has the drawback of being complicated to install. Indeed, the connector first requires the electrical device to be connected to the connector via an electrical connection terminal. Further, such a connector has plug connectors fixed by means of screws and thus cannot ensure a reliable electrical connection over time and following the repeated installation/removal of electrical devices such as lamps.